Split Second (2)
70's opening (1): Today, one of these three players will become our (new) champion and play for (a bonus of (insert jackpot amount)) plus a chance to win one of these 197? Pontiacs/Chevrolets/Buicks. (insert model names) Today on SPLIT SECOND!!! And now, the host of our show, TOM KENNEDY!!! 70's opening (2): This is our champion (insert champion's name) and his/her two new opponents. Today S/He'll be trying for his/her # chance to win a bonus of (insert jackpot amount) plus one of these 197? Pontiacs/Chevrolets/Buicks. (insert model names) Today on SPLIT SECOND!!! And now, the host of our show, TOM KENNEDY!!! 70's opening (Finale): Today, one of these three players will become our new champion and play for a bonus of $1,000 plus a chance to win one of these new 1975 Pontiacs. The luxurious Grand Prix 2-door hardtop, the sleek 2-door Firebird, the exciting Grand Ville 2-door convertible, the sporty LeMans sport coupe 2-door, or the spacious LeMans Safari 4-door station wagon today as Split Second Splits! And now, the host of our show, TOM KENNEDY!!! 80's opening: (insert random question) You'll find out as/when one of these 3 contestants win the chance to drive home in this brand new Pontiac/Buick (insert model name) in just a SPLIT SECOND!!! (lightning strikes) And now, here's the star of our show, MONTY HALL!!! The show where the questions have three answers, and it's up to three contestants to answer them for money and possibly even a brand new car. Gameplay The First Two Rounds The host would ask a series of three-part questions. Most questions had three clues to three answers (one for each answer) appear on a game board (in Hall's version it was a monitor); some questions on the ABC version would require its three answers to fit under a specific subject, and also on the ABC version, one question each show would be dubbed the "Memory Buster" in which host Kennedy gave a list of answers but only three answers to the question. The first player to buzz-in got a chance to answer first, second to buzz-in can answer second, and the slowest player answered last. In the event a contestant rang in too early before the clues were revealed, he/she was locked out and must answer last. Each time a contestant answered correctly, he/she won some money. The contestants score according to how many of them gave a correct answer. Here's how they score: Round one Round two Also in the first two rounds during the ABC version, any player who was the first to be the only person to answer correctly not only won the top value, but also won a bonus prize which was his or hers to keep, win or lose. Countdown Round The final round of the main game was always the Countdown Round. In this round the questions were the same as before except now when buzzing in, the contestant can give one, two or all three answers. For each time the player in control was right he/she gave another answer, but as soon as he/she missed, the other players had a chance to answer the remainder of the question according to how fast they buzzed in. The round is called the Countdown Round because in this round the contestants are no longer playing for money. They're trying to countdown to zero, for each correct answer counted down one towards zero. From where they must count down all depended on their final scores at the end of round two. The player with the highest score had the advantage of needing the fewest number of answers, the second-place player got the middle number, and the third-place player was in the disadvantage position, needing the most number of answers. The number of correct answers the contestants needed all depended on which version: The first player to reach zero won the game (in the ABC version, the player with the advantage can win the game with just one question). All three players kept the cash that they've won from the first two rounds but the winner of the game won the right to play for a brand new car. The Car Bonus Round The car bonus round was different depending on the series. ABC Version The day's winner faced five GM cars (usually Pontiacs, other times Chevys or Buicks). One of them was an active car (a car that would start), while the remaining four were disabled (they don't start). All the champion had to do was to pick the car that started. Successfully doing so won that car and a cash jackpot which started at $1,000 plus $500 for every day it's not won (originally it started at zero and grew by $200). Contestants who won the car and money also retired undefeated from the show; if they don't win the car and should they make it back, they would have to choose from one car fewer. If the champion failed to win the car after the first four games and should he/she win the fifth game, the champion automatically won the cash jackpot and can choose any car he/she wants. On the final episode of the ABC series, the champion failed to win a new car. However, since it was the final show and because of the fact that no contestant would ever play for the car again (until eleven years later), host Tom Kennedy gave him the car anyway, and the jackpot was split between the two losers of that day's game (the jackpot that day was $1,000 since the car was won on the previous day). 80s Version This version's car round had only one car each day, and it had two versions. Most cars offered here were Pontiacs. Others included Buicks. Version #1 Behind the car were five screens. One of them had the word CAR behind it, while the remaining four read $1,000. The winning contestant had a choice of one of the screens and if the screen he/she chose said CAR, that contestant won the car and retired from the show. If not, he/she won $1,000 and the right to play on the next show with one fewer screen to choose from for each return trip. Version #2 In this version this time instead of having just one screen say CAR, two others said CAR as well. While the remaining two had a different prize behind them (either a fur coat, indicated by the word FUR, or a trip, indicated by the word VACATION). The champion's job in this version was to pick the three screens that say CAR; doing so won the car, but not doing so won the other prize. Upon revealing a smaller prize screen, host Monty Hall gave the contestant a decision to either take that prize plus $1,000 for every day he/she appeared on the show and leave the show or reject that prize and return on the next show. On the champion's fourth try, one extra screen said CAR making a total four screens saying CAR, but the same rules apply; this just gave the contestant an easier chance at the car. In either version, any player who won five games in a row automatically won the car and retired from the show. 1990 Pilot In 1990, Edwards-Billett productions attempted a pilot for a revival hosted by Entertainment Tonight anchor Robb Weller. The rules were the same with the syndicated version payoffs. The bonus round was different from the 2 earlier versions: 3 exotic vacations were played for, with a graphic for each hidden behind 3 video screens. Selecting the screen which contained the trip's graphic won the trip for the champion. 2 copies of the pilot are listed among UCLA's holdings. Ticket splitsecond2.jpg Music 1972 - Sheldon Allman & Stan Worth The 1972 mains would later be recycled as prize cues in the All New Let's Make a Deal. 1986 - Todd Thicke Trivia *The letters used for the show's title in the 1980s used the same font style letters for Card Sharks from 1978-1981. Links *ABC Split Second at the Game Show Galaxy *ABC Split Second at the Game Show Utopia *ABC Split Second at Game Shows '75 *Rules for Split Second @ Loogslair.net *Another Split Second Rules Page *Screencaps of Split Second '86 *Rules for Split Second '86 @ The Game Show Temple *Josh Rebich's Split Second Rule Sheets Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Syndicated shows Category:Revivals Category:Hatos-Hall Productions Category:Outsourced Category:1972 premieres Category:1987 endings